Question: Let $f(x)=ax^2+bx+c$, where $a$, $b$, and $c$ are integers. Suppose that $f(1)=0$, $50<f(7)<60$, $70<f(8)<80$, $5000k<f(100)<5000(k+1)$ for some integer $k$. What is $k$?
Explanation: From $f(1) = 0,$ $a + b + c = 0,$ so $c = -a - b.$  Then
\[f(7) = 49a + 7b + c = 48a + 6b = 6(8a + b),\]so from $50 < f(7) < 60,$
\[50 < 6(8a + b) < 60.\]The only multiple of 6 in this range is 54, leading to $8a + b = 9.$

Also,
\[f(8) = 64a + 8b + c = 63a + 7b = 7(9a + b),\]so from $70 < f(8) < 80,$
\[70 < 7(9a + b) < 80.\]The only multiple of 7 in this range is 77, leading to $9a + b = 11.$  Then $a = 2,$ $b = -7,$ and $c = 5.$

Hence, $f(100) = 2 \cdot 100^2 - 7 \cdot 100 + 5 = 19305,$ so $k = \boxed{3}.$